He's My Whole World
by Runs with Werewolfs
Summary: 2 shot. When Kendall's abusive father finds out Kendall is gay, he shows up at 2J and basically kidnaps Kendall. Now it's up to James and Katie, with help from Logan and Carlos, to find him. Kames, Cargan.


**He's My Whole World**

* * *

><p>"Hey, where's Kendall?" Logan asked James at breakfast. "I haven't seen him since like, 8 last night, Which is weird when you live in a apartment with someone" he noted.<p>

James sighed. "He was so peaceful, sleeping, that I let him sleep." James said with a smile. "He's…well, he's been having nightmares lately." James said sadly.

Logan sighed. "I've heard him screaming. Hey, Carlos, babe, pass the syrup please?"

Carlos sighed. "I'd rather use it somewhere else" he said sadly. James didn't miss Carlos looking down at Logan's crotch and secretively licking his lips.

James winced. "Okay….I think I'm done with pancakes" he said, pushing his plate away in disgust. "You two are sick" he said softly. "I'm going to go wake up Kendall in a minute"

Logan looked over at Carlos "Dude, that's kind of gross. Come on, let's go somewhere where you can't disgust the rest of the world, I'll buy you a corn dog or something" Logan said, grabbing Carlos's hand and pulling him out of the apartment.

James walked back upstairs to the bedroom he and Kendall had been sharing since they had started dating and opened the he door. Kendall, accustomed to sleeping in James's arms with James in his, was clutching a pillow in his sleep, still peaceful and quiet. James smiled, a little known secret about his boyfriend was that Kendall sucked his thumb in his sleep when he was stressed out. A little known secret about James was that he found it adorable to no end.

James crawled into bed next to Kendall and wrapped his arms around the sleeping young man, gently kissing the long nose that he also found adorable. Kendall moved slightly and open his eyes. "What?" he asked groggily, blinking.

James smiled. "Nothing. Just loving you" James said softly. Kendall could be a sourpuss in the mornings sometimes.

"Oh" Kendall closed his eyes and moaned, arching his back. James smiled at his boyfriend.

"Must you do everything so adorably?" _I'm supposed to be the cute one. _

Kendall opened his eyes. "I don't try to be adorable, that's Carlos's job. You're just biased." He yawned. "What's everyone up to today?"

"Katie's doing homework, Carlos wants to cover Logan's-uh, the Mitchell Family Jewels- in maple syrup, and Logan is occupying Carlos with corn dogs" James informed him. "I might never eat pancakes again"

Kendall smiled. "Not even my mom's?"

"Okay, well, hers are too good to pass up, but just hers." James said softly. "Kendall, do you want to do anything today, Gustavo called and said we have the day off because he had a fit and broke some stuff and we can't record"

"Can we go to the beach?" Kendall asked, snuggling into James.

"That sounds like a good idea" James smiled. He loved the beach, and he had promised Kendall that he would teach him how to surf next time they went. He liked the idea of spending the day in the water with a wet Kendall.

All of a sudden, the door banged open and Katie appeared. "Guys, there's someone downstairs and you're not going to like this" she said, biting her lip.

Kendall sat up. "Who is it, Katie?"

"Dad" Katie said, sadly. "Kendall, either go down there or he's coming up here" she said softly.

Kendall stood up. "Okay, tell him I need to put some pants on and then I'll come downstairs." He said. "James, wait up here, my dad can be rather- violent- at times." Kendall warned. He stood up and walked to the closet, grabbing a pair of jeans. He shoved his legs into them- failing to realize he had James's jeans on backwards, and then ran down the stairs.

His dad and stepmom were sitting on the Sofa, his step mom, a young woman of no more than 30 (his dad was around 50), sat on his dad's lap and she grinned evilly at Kendall as he walked in to the room. Kendall blinked and then crossed his arms. "What do you want, Dad?" Kendall asked angrily. His dad was a disgusting person, and Kendall wanted as little to do with the man as possible. Veronica, his current wife, had yet to learn the ways of Jack Knight, a man who was abusive, a drunk, a drug addict and didn't plan on changing for anyone. Kendall still had a scar on his leg from the time his dad had pushed him through a glass window when he was 8.

"You're coming home with me" his dad said angrily.

"What?" Kendall asked. Out of the corner of his eye, he caught James coming down the stairs, a panicked look his face. "Dad, I'm 16, you don't have Custody of me. You can't take me" Kendall reminded him."I have a job here, and mom and Katie need me."

"Your mother in an unfit mother" his dad said angrily. "I'll get custody of you and Katie. In the meantime, you are coming with me" he pushed Veronica out of his lap and stood up.

"I'm not!" Kendall argued. "and how dare you say that about my mother, she's better than you and any of the other women you've married combined!"

"You wouldn't know a thing about what women are like, you stupid fa-" before Kendall's dad could finish the word, Kendall had socked him in the face, and was running across the living room to grab his phone and call his mom.

But before Kendall could even get to the kitchen, his dad had grabbed James, who had taken off after Kendall, managing to get his hands around James's throat, preventing James from leaving his grasp without choking. "Kendall!"

Kendall turned around at Katie's scream and stopped dead at the sight of the struggling, choking, James. "Dad, please , let go of him!" Kendall pleaded.

"Come with me, or I can just squeeze a little harder and you can say goodbye to your little boyfriend." His dad growled.

"Why do you even want me?" Kendall asked.

His dad grinned evilly. "I will not have a son of mine being gay. Your mother has taught you this is okay, that whoever you love is acceptable, but I will not have anyone who has my DNA behaving that way. What happened to that Jo girl, she was nice, why would you leave her for this piece of shit?" His dad shook James, who whimpered pitifully, violently. After a minute, he stopped.

"Jo? She's a lesbian, that's why" Kendall said, point blank, staring at his dad straight in the eye. "I'm not gay. I'm perfectly straight….except for James. And that one time with Logan, but he was dressed up in drag and damn, Logan makes a convincing girl- but I stopped the moment the boobs fell out of his dress!"

"You Hollywood kids are so messed up. Gays, Lesbians, drag queens. What is this trash your mother is exposing my son and daughter to?"

Kendall glared. "the "trash" I hang out with is GOLD next to the trailer trash I am standing in front of. Dad, let go of James, you're hurting him!" Kendall pleaded.

"Not until you agree to come with me" his dad said dangerously.

"and you won't hurt James, or Katie, or Mom? Or anyone else?" Kendall asked.

"If you agree to come with me, you'll be the only one getting hurt." His dad said.

"Fine." Kendall said softly. "Can I just have a few minutes with James and Katie?" he asked.

"Fine. 2 minutes. I'd spend it with James, you'll see Katie soon" his dad shoved James away. James stumbled, until Kendall caught him.

James grabbed at Kendall's shirt. "Please, don't leave me" he said deperate."

Kendall put his hands on James's chest. "I have to, I'm sorry. I can't let you get hurt, babe." He said as his dad and stepmom left the apartment for a minute. "I have to protect you, I promised your mom and dad I would" he said softly. "I just don't know how he knew I'm gay"

"I might have accidentally mentioned it" Katie admitted, her face pale white. "I'm sorry, Kenny"

"It's okay, you didn't know" Kendall said. It was hard to pay attention when he had James clinging to him desperately. "Are you okay? Let me see where he had you" Kendall urged. James looked up, raising his chin up in the air. Kendall hissed at the bruises forming on James's neck. "When I'm gone, take a picture of that, we can use that against him in court." He instructed. He pulled James closer, burying his face in James's neck. "I love you. I don't want to leave"

James let out a sob. "Then don't. We have time. We can make a break for it from the upstairs entrance that we don't use." He pleaded. "We can call Logan and Carlos and Gustavo and take Katie and hide at Gustavo's."

Kendall shook his head. "I don't want you all getting hurt because of me. He's dangerous, Jamesey. When I'm gone, when he has me, don't waste time being sad. You have to call my mom and Gustavo right away. Katie, grab my phone, I'm going to hide it."

"Won't he look for it?"

"Is anyone else's phone here?"

"Logan's" Katie said.

"We have the same phone. Tell him it's mine. I'm hiding my phone so the police can track me" Kendall said. He kissed James gently. "I'm never going to stop loving you, babe. He can't stop it. When I realized I loved you, I stopped noticing anyone else" Kendall said, as the door opened and his dad walked in. "Okay, I'm ready." He said. James didn't let go of him. "James, let go." He instructed

James let go, and the moment Kendall stepped away, fell to the ground on his knees. Kendall stopped and looked at his dad, who rolled his eyes and nodded. Kendall sank to the ground next to James. "It's okay." Kendall lied. "It won't be like this forever. Come help me pack up some stuff, I need to know what of yours I can take and what of mine you want" he said softly so his dad couldn't hear. "I hate this as much- more- than you do" he hated that he'd know James was alright but James wouldn't have the same luxury. For now, he was desperate to spend as much time with James as possible.

* * *

><p>Kendall glanced back at James as his father led him to the car. James was standing at the front doors of the Palmwoods, an arm around Katie, biting his lip. Even from several feet away, Kendall could see tears streaming down James's face. Kendall automatically tried to turn, run back to James, grab James and Katie and hide where his dad and stepmother couldn't find him, but his dad forcefully yanked him back to his side, and dragged him the rest of the way to the car, ignoring Kendall's protests and complaints that his dad was hurting him.<p>

His stepmom was waiting at the car door, holding it open, and even though Kendall struggled, his dad shoved him into the car and slammed it shut. As the two adults walked around to the trunk, putting his things in the car, Kendall attempted to open the door, but it seemed the child lock was enabled, so he couldn't open it from the inside. Giving up, Kendall pressed his fists and face to the window, staring at James, who was openly sobbing, as Katie hid her face in James's side, trying to hide the fact she was crying too. Kendall bit his lip, he wanted nothing more than to be able to get out of the car and comfort his boyfriend and little sister.

He pounded on the window desperately, trying to break it in hopes of escape, but couldn't break the window. Suddenly, Katie slipped out of James's grasp and dashed towards the car, shouting something he couldn't detect through the glass. She launched herself at the car, just as their dad hit the lock button on the remote, effectively locking Kendall in and Katie out. Katie beat on the door, pulling and attempting to force it open, until their dad pulled her away and shoved her to the ground. Kendall began attempting to break the window again, until all over a sudden, the door opened and Kendall's dad forced Kendall's hands behind his back, with duct tape and buckled the seat. "Shut up" he growled at his son. "Or I can use this on your mouth too" he threatened, raising the duct tape.

Kendall struggled against the tape around his wrists. "You can't do this, Mom has custody of me!" Kendall shouted at him. "You have no right to take me away from her" he argued, trying to break the tape. He watched as James sneaked over and helped Katie up. "You can't take me" he begged. "James, please, help me!" he shouted, nearly in tears. "James!"

James stood up, holding onto Katie, starring at Kendall sadly. "Please, Mr. Knight, let him go!" James pleaded. "His mom needs him. Logan needs him. Carlos needs him. Katie needs him- I need him" he said the last three words brokenly. Kendall struggled against his dad's hold.

"You can't take me, Dad, you don't have any rights to take me!" Kendall shouted at his father. There was nothing stoping him from making a last ditch attempt at getting away, even htough he knew he'd end up going.

"Obviously, your stupid mother doesn't know how to handle a teenage boy, if you think dating another teenage boy is okay. She doesn't know how to handle you, and I do. I'll beat it out of you if I have to, but you will not date- that- that- that- hopeless dreamer. I'll find you a proper girlfriend! Now, shut up." the older Knight demanded.

"You're an asshole" Kendall responded, in true Kendall fashion. Without even thinking, his father's hand snapped across Kendall's face, Kendall's head turning sideways with the impact and Kendall's neck audibly popped at the speed and impact.

Kendall's dad slammed the door shut, shoved James to the ground, and then got into the car. Kendall's step mother followed and the car sped off, leaving James and Katie on the curb.

James stood up and turned to Katie. "Katie, quick, call your mom. I'm going to go find Logan and Carlos, Logan will know what to do" James said desperately. "Then, when you're done, call the police and say your brother was just kidnapped. Oh, my god, Katie, what are we going to do!"

Katie sighed. "You just told me, come on, we have to MOVE!" She said loudly. James nodded and the two of them ran towards the apartment, intent on saving Kendall as soon as possible.

* * *

><p>AN: Okay, so I'll post Chapter 2 tonight. Will Kendall be saved? Will James survive? Will Mr. Knight get what he deserves? Will Carlos get to have his way with Logan and a bottle of maple syrup? Well, actually, I don't have the answer to that last question because frankly….It's not important to the story…

Sorry I haven't posted in so long, my computer is a bitch


End file.
